Carisa Contzen
Tank |Likes =Frederica Lipps Cedric Drake Giulio Rosso Gloria Durrell |Affiliation =Gallian Army Nameless |Rank = First Sergeant |Role =EWI veteran Supply quartermaster Tank commander |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles 3'' Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA }} is in charge of the R&D of Squad 422, and is the second crewman on the squad's tank. She is voiced by Ai Sasaki. Profile Carisa Contzen was involved in the operations of Squad 422 since before Kurt Irving became its commander, but she was not a member of the squad itself. Rather, she acted as an agent of the Gallian Army Commissariat, procuring the necessary supplies and researching desired equipment for the Nameless then selling them the same from her personal APC. Due to the clandestine nature of the Nameless' operation, Carisa was given a degree of freedom in how she priced the items bought by the squad; a degree that she exploits to her fullest ability. Behind closed doors squad members would describe her as a miser or penny-pincher, and it is implied that the varying equipment and uniform items displayed by Nameless individuals were in part her handiwork. Her somewhat infamous reputation was only increased by her personality, being one whose cheery expression doesn't always match with the tone of her words. In the midst of the Empire's invasion into Gallia, Carisa was in charge of bringing the 422nd a special shipment of tank rounds for use in an upcoming mission, of which she casually described as unusually light. These shells would later be discovered by Gusurg to contain canisters of poison gas. The shake-up in the upper echelons of the Gallian Army Command that this incident produced put pressure on the Commissariat, which in turn turned its ire toward Carisa. She became the Commissariat's scapegoat, and while she was able to retain most of her previous duties, she was now officially a member of the Nameless, branded "No. 63". Her full-time presence was a boon to the 422nd, as her technical knowledge allowed her to take on the duties as tank commander, supporting her comrades both on and off the battlefield. Personal Potentials *'Businesswoman' - Anti-armor damage may be raised when allied units are close by. *'Wicked Tongue' - Anti-personnel damage may be boosted when taking interception fire. *'Age Unknown' - If using Carisa with the last Command Point of the turn, accuracy may be boosted. *'Pollen Allergy' - If moving across grassy terrain, HP may be slowly sapped. Trivia *Despite her young looks, Carisa claims to actually be a veteran of the The First Europan War, making her exact age a mystery to both characters within the game and fans without. Carisa states that she "...stopped counting after twenty." *EWI ended roughly around 1915 Valkyria Chronicles, Glossary Files and as the minimum conscription age in the Gallian militia is 16 years old it can be speculated that Carisa is at least 36 years old. *Carisa's appearance and mannerisms bear a resemblance to Reimu Hakurei of Touhou fame. Both have similar hair decorations (with the exception that Reimu wears a bow in her hair), both are highly nonchalant about fighting, and both are highly concerned with money. Gallery VC3OVA_Carisa.png|Carisa in Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA References Category:Characters Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Tank Drivers